


The Moon

by say_lene



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene
Summary: Migrated from my tumblr. New headcanon: Calvin read Liam poetry as anger management for the kid who gave a shit."She’s pale - bloodless pale - and it feels like Liam’s heart has stopped beating too. He can’t think, he can’t breathe, and Vetra’s told him he can’t speak - so his stupid brain reaches for the poetry dad taught him. The stuff that was supposed to make an angry kid feel calm."





	

Liam knows exactly how long a second is - or at least he thinks he does. He only half-listened to the time dilation stuff in high school. The kett ship’s not travelling at light speed right now though, so he figures he should be fine. Give him a stopwatch or some Cs-133 and he can even _check_.

But Sara’s still lying on the floor, and the seconds that pass seem way too long.

“Pathfinder?”

“Give it a second,” Vetra breathes, like Liam hasn’t already given it a second. He’s given it _several_ seconds.

Liam struggles against the energy field again - and again, it makes no difference. “Sara?”

“Give it a _second!_ ”

“SAM, is she okay? SAM!”

“She is dead, Mr. Kosta. I am attempting to stimulate her cardiovascular core.”

Shit. He should have argued with her. She’s the Pathfinder, and you don’t argue with the Pathfinder - but she’s not _just_ the Pathfinder. She’s Sara. She makes stupid jokes and drives like a maniac. And when Liam talks, she _listens._ Really listens.

She’s still not breathing.

“SAM?”

The AI doesn’t respond.

“Don’t distract him,” Vetra hisses. Like this is Liam’s fault.

She’s pale - bloodless pale - and it feels like Liam’s heart has stopped beating too. He can’t think, he can’t breathe, and Vetra’s told him he can’t speak - so his stupid brain reaches for the poetry dad taught him. The stuff that was supposed to make an angry kid feel calm.

> _Art thou pale for weariness_
> 
> _Of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth?_

He can’t do it. “SAM!”

And just like that, she bursts to life again, gasping for air and clutching at her chest. Liam could swear his heart _explodes_ \- and all he wants is to book it to her side.

But he can’t.

Sara lets out one long, slow breath. Give him some Cs-133, and Liam could say exactly how long it takes. “That’s twice now I’ve come back from the dead. Can’t say the experience is improving.”

“I believe it is preferable to the alternative,” SAM says.

Sara staggers to her feet. If Liam was standing, he would have staggered too. God damn it.

“You two look comfortable,” Sara says. She’s _grinning_ , like she only died for the laughs.

Vetra sounds relieved. “Just get us down from here.”

Liam’s not sure he can speak at all. When they hit the floor, he’s got half a mind to ask her to _run_ \- but he knows that she won’t. That’s half of why he loves her.

Because _yeah_. He definitely loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from the Percy Bysshe Shelley poem 'To the Moon'. Liam knows Ozymandias, so I suspect he'd know this one too.


End file.
